Desert Rose
Desert Rose is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A rare aristocrat who runs a Gem rehabilitation program for Homeworld. She possesses the power to revert Gems to their "default settings". Appearance Desert Rose is a tall, bald Gem with a thick build and pale reddish-brown complexion. She wears visible make up, having blush eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Her outfit is heavily based on roses, most likely due to her namesake. Her long maroon dress breaks up into small sections that grow lighter as it goes down. Around Desert Rose's shoulders that stretches around her scalp is a giant rose that feature white edges. Underneath her rib cage is a white belt that opens up her mid section in a diamond design. Right in the middle of it is her gemstone. Personality Desert Rose, as she's been described, is a despicable Gem who lacks any moral compass. An upholder of Homeworld's laws as well as societal and social expectations, mostly due to her occupation. She truly believes what she's doing is right and will force it upon everyone else around her. The Gem doesn't seem to be phased by the fact she has the power to take away a Gem's personality or memory. She constantly keeps up a graceful, composed, and almost motherly facade to keep Gems under her control. This is occasionally broken as Desert Rose has a tendency to lose her temper. Being a huge perfectionist, she wants everything to be flawless. She will seek nothing less and anything out of line she comes to swiftly correct. Her largest motivator is her reputation which she will do anything to keep herself in the graces of the Diamonds. Abilities Desert Rose has standard Gem abilities. As her kind weren't made for combat, Desert Rose has no experience in this area. If she needs the brute force, she usually summons her guards. She does, however, possess powerful abilities that make her a fearsome force. Skillsets * Fan Proficiency: Desert Rose's summonable weapon. It has no combat use, usually used to make her look presentable. She also uses it to command sand. ** Fan Language: Desert Rose expertises in the art of fan holding. Depending on how she positions it, they are meant to give off different meanings. Unique Abilities * Psammokinesis: Desert Rose has the ability to generate and control sand. ** Sand Constructs: Desert Rose can create objects out of sand. They are primarily used to aid her in her work or making herself comfortable. ** Memory Wipe: Her most powerful ability, Desert Rose can revert a Gem back to their "default setting" by erasing their memories. This is done by allowing sand to swarm and latch onto the gemstone. The grains of sand will absorb a memory and fall off until the gemstone is wiped clean of its information. This is usually done when the Gem is forced into their gemstone due to the power's lengthy process. History Desert Rose was created before the Gem War. She was sent to a new rehabilitation facility near one of Homeworld's colonies. It was given a number of aristocratic or rare Gems Homeworld couldn't afford to lose which Desert Rose made sure to rectify. She was both admired and feared by many other Gems who are involved in her work, something she takes pride in. Because of the nature of her job and the perfectionist nature of Gem society, Desert Rose developed this mindset as well. It influenced her work which wasn't left unnoticed by the Diamonds. For her work, she was gifted a pearl, giving her a prestigious status. When Homeworld experienced its latest resource crisis, Desert Rose was given more less desirable Gems to rehabilitate. She never complained and went to work, trying to uphold her status and pleasing her Diamond. Relationships Rosebud Pearl Rosebud Pearl was gifted to Desert Rose by the Diamonds. She sees Rosebud Pearl as nothing more than a trophy: a symbol of her efforts rather than Rosebud Pearl being an individual. While she upholds Homeworld's caste system, she does allow Rosebud Pearl to train pearls who come to the facility. She does, however, like to remind her pearl to not step out of line. Trivia * Desert Rose hates off-colored Gems. * Desert Rose, as well as Rosebud Pearl, were based around Disney characters. ** Pose and personality wise, the two were based on Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters from Cinderella. ** While designing Desert Rose, N.R. Wynter stated being inspired by the flowers from Alice in Wonderland.https://comments.deviantart.com/1/710285411/4489411041 * Desert Rose, and by extension Rosebud Pearl, represent September's gemsona challenge. ** This is in spite of being posted a month later. Gemology * Desert rose, also known as sand rose, gypsum rose, or rose rock, is a rosette shaped gypsum. ** It has a chemical composition of CaSO4 · 2H2O, a monoclinic crystal system, and a hardness of 2. ** It is a member of the gypsum supergroup. ** Desert rose can also be named for specific rose-shaped crystals like baryte and celestine. * Desert roses form by precipitation and abundant of trapped sand particles. * They are normally found in dry, arid regions. * In terms of geological time, desert roses form very quickly, developing within tens to hundreds of years. * The "petals" of a desert rose are flattened crystals on the c crystallographic axis, which fan open as radiating, flattened crystal clusters. * Desert roses can form in clusters or as a single "rose". * Due to their rapid formation, they can be found in abundance all around the world. * Desert roses are normally brown in color, but can also be transparent. * According to Middle Eastern legend, finding a desert rose is a symbol of good luck and fortune. * Metaphysically, desert rose is said to be the stone of the mind. It promotes mental clairty and ability, increases awareness, improves perceptions of all kinds, and instill focus by riding the mind of distractions. ** It removes or "deprograms" limitations the owner puts upon themselves. ** Desert rose also helps with protection, guarding possessions, spiritual nourishment, inner peace, and creative visualizations. Gemstone Gallery Desert--Rose-and-Rosebud--Illustration.png|An illustration of Desert Rose surrounding a Gem with sand. Desert-Sheet.png|Desert Rose reference sheet. DesertWIP.png|Rosebud Pearl and Desert Rose concept art. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gypsum Gems Category:MGC Gems Category:Brown